


The curious case of the consulting detective's heart

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal's Comment_fic community prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, [character] is unable to work up the courage to propose in person - so they propose via text</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curious case of the consulting detective's heart

JW, URGENT CHANGE IN MARITAL STATUS NEEDED. RETURN HOME POSTHASTE FOR PLANNING OF NUPTIALS. SH

SH, AHVE  U GONE MENTAL? JW

JW, FIND MYSELF IN UNTENABLE POSITION. JUST REMEMBERED MH WOULD MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME ICE. MARRY ME. SH

SH, WLOUD NOT MARRY U IF LAST MAN ON EARTH FOR A STUPID REASON LIKE THAST. JW

JW, MARRY ME FOR LOVE, THEN. SH

SH, U DUMB ASS. YES. JW

JW, WAS THAT A YES? SH

OH FUKC THAT, SHERLOCK, COMING HOME NOW.


End file.
